I die every night with you
by Piautos
Summary: Se dio cuenta que su vida habia acabado en el momento en que vio la roja sangre de Marlene McKinnon, una imagen que se repetiría en su mente cada vez que cerrara los ojos, siempre. Y es que la vería morir, de nuevo, cada noche. Este fic participa en el Reto #27: "Los colores del arcoiris " del foro "Hogwarts a través de los años"


**"Este fic participa en el Reto #27: "Los colores del arcoiris " del foro "Hogwarts a través de los años"**

 **Disclaimer: Harry Potter pertenece a J. K. Rowling**

* * *

 **I DIE EVERY NIGHT WITH YOU**

 _Shine on, diamond_  
 _Don't make me wait another day_  
 _'Cause passion is passion_  
 _You know it just as well as me_

Alecto se paseaba por la sala de manera inquieta, con su pelo negro moviendose de un lado al otrocon cada paso dado. No observaba la sala como podia parecer que hacia, sino que escrutaba la puerta esperando un movimiento nuevo que la hiciera chirriar. De repente, apareció un nudo en la boca de su estómago. ¿Qué pasaba si aparecía quien no debía aparecer? ¿Y si no le habia llegado la nota de su carta? Movió la cabeza, negando. Esa mañana recordaba la lechuza que habia utlitzado de la escuela posarse delante del desayuno de la chica, y la disimulada mirada de la leona a su mesa. A ella. Se ruborizó un poco. Como hija de un sangre pura que era no podía evitar pensar que eso que hacia estaba terriblemente mal; le inculcaron que todo entorno el amor no valia la pena, y que la función del matrimonio no era otra que la perpetuación del apellido. En su caso, siendo mujer, la perpetuación de la sangre limpia.

 _Now, let's stop running from love_  
 _Running from love_  
 _Let's stop, my baby_  
 _Let's stop running from us_  
 _Running from us_  
 _Let's stop, my baby_

Marlene miró de nuevo el reloj, mientras Lily Evans bufaba a su lado. La miró de forma severa, era la décima vez que se fijaba en las agujas del objeto. Ella no pudo hacer nada más que roburizarse, y musitando un leve ''Perdón'' salió de la biblioteca metiendo los últimos libros en la cartera. Mientras se dirigia al séptimo piso, recojió su pelo cobrizo en una coleta dejando el embullado flequillo a sus anchas: de nada serviría intentar atraparlo. Sacó de nuevo la nota del bolsillo: «Séptimo piso, Sala de los Menesteres, a las seis. AC». No pudo evitar suspirar. Hacia tiempo que la situación en Hogwarts no era la mejor, los nervios la tenían atacada y su relación con ella también. Esa mañana la lechuza por poco no se habia posado encima de su comida, cosa que ya la habia enfadado y ahora estaba llegando tarde a su cita, cosa que sabía que acabaría desencadenando en una fuerte discusión. Últimamente todo lo que hacian era discutir: los mortífagos, las amenazas al salir fuera, la oposición de ambas familias a su condición, los EXTASIS y posterior graduación, su trabajo fuera de la escuela. Estuvo a punto de girarse y no presentarse. Pero antes de poder ser consciente acababa de entrar a la sala.

 _Oh my, my, my_  
 _I die every night with you_  
 _Oh my, my, my_  
 _Living for your every move_

La habitación habia estado preparada a conciencia, o al menos eso parecía. Tenia un sofá bastante grande colocado delante de una chimenea con el fuego encendido, y al otro lado una enorme cama con un par de mantas encima. Las paredes tenian un toque azul y a un lado había una ventana que daba al lago Negro de la escuela, donde se podían ver algunos alumnos tomando el aire. Pronto llegaban los exámenes, y con ellos todo el estrés capaz de atacar más de mil alumnos a la vez. Marlene no habia avanzado nada a pesar de que Alecto habia hecho un andemán. Temblaba un poco, incluso llevando jersey. La Slytherin giró la cabeza al reloj del que disposaban en la sala. Era un bonito y reluciente reloj de oro que marcaba treinta minutos más de la hora acordada entre las jovenes.

-Creí, por un momento, que no te presentarias -comentó Alecto, acercandose un poco a Marlene.

-Pensaba no hacerlo, pero no falto nunca, ya lo sabes -contestó la otra, repasando con la mirada la chica de delante suyo. Alecto era un poco bajita, incluso ella misma no siendo demasiado alta. Sus oscuros ojos estaban posados sobre los de la leona, con un pequeño destello, característico.

 _Spark up, buzz cut_  
 _I got my tongue between your teeth_  
 _go slow, no, no, go fast_  
 _you like it just as much as me_

Se lanzó primero Marlene, con ese toque de valentía que tanto la caracterizaba; Alecto se unió al baile poco después. Ese baile duró poco, antes de que se tiraran a la cama que la Sala les había proporcionado. En ese momento, McKinnon dejaba de ser McKinnon, una chica recta en sus principios, hija de un funcionario del Ministerio de Magia, una de las mejores estudiantes de Hogwarts; pasaba a ser Marlene de una manera muy simple. «No sé como lo hace para sacarme siempre de mis cabales», pensó la leona. Era tambíen entonces que Carrow dejaba de ser Carrow, una chica muy seria, hija de una familia de sangre pura con mucho dinero para vivir, questionada en Hogwarts por su talento en los hechizos oscuros; era la Alecto de sonrísa amplia. «Siempre la perdono cuando hace esto» se reclamó la serpiente.

 _Should be the last night ever_  
 _Should be the last night we're apart_  
 _got my name on this treasure_  
 _on this treasure_

 _Oh my, my, my_  
 _I die every night with you_  
 _Oh my, my, my_  
 _Living for your every move_  
 _Oh my, my, my_  
 _I die every night with you_  
 _Oh my, my, my_  
 _Living for your every move_  
 _Oh my, my, my_

Cinco años más tarde, Alecto vestía con orgullo una túnica negra. La marca le escocía en su brazo izquierdo, pero a ella poco le importaba. Sabía, con certeza además, que iba a hacer grandes cosas para ella y su familia bajo el nombre del Señor Oscuro. Por el momento, la joven escudriñó la habitación donde se encontraba. Las paredes eran negras, decoradas con un papel que parecía quemado por algún hechizo; en el suelo se encontraban estillas y trozos de madera, probablemente de mueblos.

Entró en la sala uno de los motífagos al cargo del grupo, arrastrando un cuerpo pequeño y livido. Ella ahogó un gritó de sorpresa, al ver quien era; midiendo sus pasos para que nadie se percatase se echó atrás. Sabía que para ser realmente una mortífaga tendría que estrenarse, quizas torturando algun muggle. Observó de nuevo el emarañado cabello de la víctima, la piel de tonalidad azul como si estubiera pasando mucho frío. Le recorrió un escalofrío por la espalda al ver los ojos miel de Marlene, estaba rezando para que fuera una prima y no ella.

-La prueba es fácil, chica -le dijo el mortífago que la habia traido, -tienes que matarla. Pero puedes torturarla primero si quieres.

Volvió a fijar sus ojos a los de Marlene, que la miraba suplicante. La presión en el pecho, la misma cuando no la veía llegar a sus citas, se habia vuelto a instalar. Temblaba, mientras distintos hombres o incluso su hermano la miraban expectantes. Marlene entreabía la boca, suplicando su nombre. Entonces Alecto hizo algo de lo que nunca se creyó capaz: levantó la varita y murmuró un leve «Crucio». McKinnon empezó a temblar y a chillar, al momento en que los demás daban por empezada la fiesta, uniendose a ella al grito de la maldición. Alecto no podía creer lo que veía: la leona parecía fuera de si. Los gritos le arrancaban a Alecto esa presión en el pecho para clavarsela en la cabeza, la memoria de cada una de las maldiciones cayendo encima de la chica, inevitablemente.

Finalmente, el cuerpo de Marlene dejó de moverse. Por la fina boca de la joven bajaba un hilillo de sangre que contrastaba con el horrible blanco de su piel. Ya estaba, habian despojado a Marlene McKinnon de toda la vida que inundaba su cuerpo. Fue entonces que Alecto Carrow se dio cuenta que no solo habian acabado con la vida de la Gryffindor, sino que su mismo corazón paró. Se dio cuenta de que nunca volvería a ver a la chica reír, ni se abrazarían y mucho menos se besarían. Se dio cuenta que su vida habia acabado en el momento en que vio la roja sangre de Marlene McKinnon, una imagen que se repetiría en su mente cada vez que cerrara los ojos, siempre. Y es que la vería morir, de nuevo, cada noche.

* * *

En honor al mes del Orgullo el forum propusó este reto, con el que yo participaba con **el color Rojo: vida.** Primeramente quería hacer la historia de personajes de la Tercera Generación, ya que hay un margen de obra más amplio. Finalmente, y también queriendo empoderar a la mujer, he decidido dar paso a Alecto Carrow (mortífaga, preofesora de Estudios Muggles en Hogwarts en el año de la Batalla) y Marlene McKinnon (perteneció a la Orden y fue asesinada por mortífagos). En la question de porqué he girado la historia en cuanto la vida (más bien muerte), es principalmente para ser una crítica, conectando el hecho con la vida de las protagonistas y la lucha que habia entonces. El Songfic está inspirado en MY MY MY, DE TROYE SIVAN, icono LGTB+ de las redes sociales y cantante.

 **Muchas gracias por leer,**

 **AB-13**


End file.
